Descubriendo el amor
by Slythy
Summary: Un amor....cuatro personas....y una pelea.
1. Default Chapter

-Plaffff!!  
  
Una cazcada de libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinta y otros objetos calleron sobre el piso de uno de los corredores, separando a los merodeadores de Lily Evans.  
  
-Â¿Es que nunca piensas mirar mas adelante de tus narices Potter?  
  
Solo porque juegas bien al quidditch, crees que puedes llevarte el mundo por delante!!!?? - dijo Liliy.  
  
-Lo siento, Evans.No es para tanto.  
  
-No es para tanto??-Lily empezÃ³ a gritar, mientras que Remus intentaba calmar la situuaciÃ³n-Estoy cansada de vos, y y.............. -estaba tan enojada que no podÃ­a articular palabra-  
  
-Bueno Lily, estÃ¡ bien, cÃ¡lmate!!!. Lo siento.- dijo Lupin, mientras recogÃ­a los libros del piso- Seremos mÃ¡s cuidadosos la prÃ³xima vez!  
  
-TÃº no tienes que juntar mis cosas ni disculparte- dijo ella, levantando su indice hacia James.- Que lo haga Potter!!!  
  
-RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNN!! (eso es un timbre)  
  
Ni bien termino de decir eso, una multitud, la cual se dirigÃ­a a sus prÃ³ximas clases, inundÃ³ los corredores y con ella no solo se fueron parte de sus cosas, que aÃºn yacÃ­an en el piso, sino que tambiÃ©n arrastrÃ³ a Potter y a sus amigos.  
  
- Nos vemos, Evans!!! - gritÃ³ James, cinco metros mÃ¡s adelante.  
  
-Ya me las pagarÃ¡s- se dijo lily, mientras comenzÃ³ a recoger sus cosas.  
  
Esa misma noche, Lily, se acomodÃ³ en uno de los mejores lugares frente al fuego. SacÃ³ su pluma, su querido diario y se dispuso a escribir, cuando escuchÃ³ un concierto de risas femeninas.GirÃ³ su cabeza y se encontrÃ³ nuevamente con Ã©l, rodeado, como de costumbre por sus amigos y por casi todas las chicas de Griffindor. Se volviÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente, y comenzÃ³ a escribir:  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo hace?Â¿CÃ³mo?. Es tan lindo, pero tan odioso a la vez. Trato en vano de hacerme la dura, pero me derrito ante su mirada. Quiero que me tenga respeto, y que sepa que no soy como su club de admiradoras (chicas fÃ¡ciles, que lo siguen a todas partes, rÃ­en de cualquier cosa y lo miran como enbovadas).  
  
Hoy hice algo tremendamente estÃºpido; me puse a gritarle en medio del corredor, mientras por dentro sentÃ­a mariposas volando salvajemente por mi estÃ³mago y una sensaciÃ³n exclusiva que siento cuando lo miro. Cuando miro esos ojos verdes, que tienen un toque de picardÃ­a y dulzura, o ese pelo negro revuelto, que tanto me gusta.  
  
NO!!. No me puede gustar Potter.  
  
Estoy muy cansada, creo que por eso estoy escribiendo tantas idioteces con respecto a Ã©l.  
  
Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Te mando un beso.  
  
Hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
Lily.  
  
TomÃ³ sus cosas y se fue a dormir. Dejando atrÃ¡s a James y a esas chicas, las cuales lo abrazaban y asentÃ­an a todo lo que el decÃ­a.  
  
Al dÃ­a siguiente, pasaron James, Peter, Sirius y Remus, delante de ella pero ni siquiera la saludaron. SÃ³lo el Ãºltimo le dedicÃ³ una sonrisa, la cual correspondiÃ³.  
  
-Hey, James- dijo LÃºnatico  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa?  
  
-Â¿No crees que deberÃ­amos..................este...ser mÃ¡s amable con Evans?  
  
-Â¿PorquÃ© lo dices? Â¿A caso te gusta? - se metiÃ³ Canuto, en la conversaciÃ³n-  
  
-No, no......SÃ³lo decÃ­a eso. -dijo Remus y se puso colorado- No le den importancia y vamos a desayunar!!  
  
Ellos veÃ­an a Lily, como una chica solitaria, sin ninguna amiga, demasiado estudiosa.........................y nunca la habÃ­an visto como la mujer de 16 aÃ±os que era, pero ahora Remus empezÃ³ a descubrirla y a sentir algo por ella  
  
Luego de un dÃ­a agitado, los merodeadores decidieron usar sus dos horas libres de transformaciÃ³n, para pasear por los jardines y hacer a alguien sus acostumbradas bromas.  
  
Luego de un rato se sentaron junto al lago.  
  
Mientras sus amigos planeaban su prÃ³xima visita a Hogsmeade, LÃºnatico se desentendiÃ³ de la charla y comenzÃ³ a mirar a la chica mÃ¡s linda que habÃ­a visto y la cual lo volvÃ­a loco desde hace unos dÃ­as.  
  
Ella estaba leyendo debajo de un Ã¡rbol , y sin saverlo, estaba siendo la chica mÃ¡s linda  
  
-Hey, Lupin!!- dijo Sirius  
  
-Eh? Que? Que pasa?- dijo.  
  
-QuÃ© pasa? Que te pasa a vos?-interrumpiÃ³ James.  
  
-No, nada pensaba.  
  
-Mmmmmmmmmm, eso es grave!!-dijo Canuto y comenzÃ³ a reirese junto com James y Peter.  
  
-Ah, basta! Enserio!- dijo Remus levantÃ¡ndose y empezando a caminar.  
  
-Hey! Espera! Vamos con vos!- dijo Cornamenta, incorporÃ¡ndose de un salto, junto con los demÃ¡s.  
  
-Quiero estar sÃ³lo!! DÃ©jenme!!- gritÃ³ LunÃ¡tico, y sin quererlo ya estaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Lily.  
  
-Vamos, Remus!! Queremos ir con vos!!- intervino Peter.  
  
-Ho......hola- dijo Lupin, cuando levantÃ³ la vista y se encontrÃ³ a pocos pasos de Lily.  
  
-Hola- respondiÃ³ ella sonrojÃ¡ndose.  
  
-Hey, Remus!!!! Si no queres estar con nosotros......- dijo Sirius y Lupin volteÃ³ para verlo- por lo menos ataja Ã©sto.  
  
Una bola de barro, lanzada por James, se dirigÃ­a justo hacia la cara de LunÃ¡tico.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ã©ste se agachÃ³ y .................................  
  
-Plafffffaffff!!  
  
La bola, habÃ­a impactado de lleno, sobre la cara, el pelo y el cuello de Lily.  
  
-Lily.............Lily Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?- dijo Remus acercÃ¡ndose hacia donde estaba ella y tendiÃ©ndole un paÃ±uelo, para quitarse el barro.  
  
-Uyyyyyyyyyy- dijo James, observando los vanos intentos de Lily por quitarse el barro- Disculpa, Evans. No iba dirigida para vos!  
  
-Me tenÃ©s cansada, Potter!!- dijo Lily, levÃ¡ntandose y pÃ¡randose frente a Ã©l.  
  
-Pero miren quienes estÃ¡n acÃ¡!!!- dijo Lucius Malfoy con su caracterÃ­stica voz frÃ­a y burlona-Los cuatro estÃºpidos y.................................el monstruo del lago Ness.  
  
Su comentario fue coreado por las risas de Snape, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-**-*-*-*-*--*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*--**-**-*-*-*-*- -**-*-*-*-*-  
  
Esta historia continuarÃ¡.............................  
  
Espero que les guste, se me ocurriÃ³ hace un rato y como nunca habÃ­a escrito un fic, me propuse hacerlo.  
  
Bueno si tienen ganas manden review y dÃ­gan algo. Mi dire de mail y de msn es : slythy@hotmail.com  
  
Sorry si es muy cortito!!  
  
Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a:  
  
_Muni o Usako:mi mejor amiga for ever  
  
_Alba:la tÃ­a mÃ¡s copada del mundo, y de la cual me hice muy amiga  
  
_A Nimph y a Ginny, mis otras amigas por msn.  
  
_y por Ãºltimo a los Sres. Felton, por haberme dado ese bomboncito que es:Tommy.  
  
Me despido hasta el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo.Besos en cantidades.  
  
Slythy. 


	2. Descubriendo el Amor

Los cuatro Slytherins, habÃ­an aparecido detrÃ¡s de ellos.Todos se quedaron sin moverse hasta que Sirius contestÃ³:  
  
-Cierra tu gracienta boca, Lucius.  
  
-Callate tÃº, imbÃ©cil- dijo Severus.  
  
-Y tÃº que te metes??-dijo Cornamenta  
  
Luego de unos minutos, ya no era una simple pelea, todos se gritaban entre todos, menos Lily, que habÃ­a desaparecido.  
  
-Eres un imbÃ©cil Lu..........-dijo james.  
  
-Plaaaafff!(again)  
  
-Uyyyyyyyyyyyy. Lo siento, Potter.No iba dirigida hacia tÃ­!!-dijo Lily con voz melosa.  
  
James se pasÃ³ la mano, por el cuello y la tÃºnica, que ahora estaban llenos de barro.  
  
-Que crees que estÃ¡s haciendo Evans?-dijo Cornamenta, lleno de ira.  
  
-James, por favor, cÃ¡lmate-dijo Lupin.  
  
-Creo que va a correr sangre,y en lo personal, no quiero infectarme con sangre sucia-dijo Lucius, mirando despectivamente hacia Lily-Vamos, chicos!!  
  
Sin decir mÃ¡s, se fueron los cuatro Slytherins, echando una Ãºltima mirada burlona hacia el lugar dÃ³nde se encontraban los Griffindors.  
  
-Pedazo de asqueroso animal...!!!-empezÃ³ a decir Sirius.  
  
-Ya los vamos a hacer polvo, Sirius, no te preocupÃ©s!-lo calmÃ³ Remus.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien!-dijo Canuto-........Â¿Tu te llamas Lily? Â¿no?  
  
-SÃ­, porque?-contestÃ³ ella, aÃºn enojada.  
  
-Para saber!!! A caso no podemos ser amigos?-dijo Sirius  
  
-Si no te juntaras con Potter, no me molestarÃ­a ser tu amiga Black, pero en Ã©stas sircunstancias.......  
  
-A quÃ© te refieres? A caso soy la peste, o quÃ©?-se defendiÃ³ James.  
  
-Hasta que te diste cuenta de tu verdadera identidad. Eh!?-dijo Lily riÃ©ndose con ganas.  
  
-PorquÃ© me odias tanto?-dijo Cornamenta  
  
-No creo que me alcance la vida para decirte lo cuan odioso eres,Potter.-lo enfrentÃ³ Lily.  
  
-PodrÃ­as empesar con algo?-dijo James  
  
-Claro!!!!  
  
Lily no creÃ­a lo que estaba diciendo.Le estaba confesando al chico que tanto le gustaba, que para ella, Ã©l era el mÃ¡s idiota y prepotente de todos los hombres de la faz de la Tierra.  
  
No podÃ­a creer que la chica indefensa y tÃ­mida que habÃ­a sido hasta hace muy poco, hubiera cambiado tanto y se hubiera combertido en esa chica con las agallas de decir lo que pensaba.  
  
-Creo, creo que eres..........-comenzÃ³ a decir Lily  
  
-Que soy que cosa?-dijo James.  
  
-El hombre mÃ¡s estÃºpido del mundo, te la pasas pavÃ³neandote por los pasillos del colegio, con una chica diferente todos los dÃ­as; haciendo bromas estÃºpidas que no tienen ni lo mÃ¡s mÃ­nimo de gracioso; hablando de lo bien que juegas al quidditch y del gran buscador que piensas ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts.......................-Lily empezÃ³ a decir todo Ã©sto, como si le hubieran dado cuerda y por lo cual no podÃ­a parar de hablar.  
  
-Ermmm..............................-dijo Cornamenta.  
  
James habÃ­a pasado de un rojo a un color morado por la furia que tenÃ­a contenida.  
  
QuerÃ­a decir algo y defenderse, pero no sabÃ­a que decir, ya que todo lo que decÃ­a Lily era la pura verdad.  
  
Mientras hacÃ­a vanos intentos por hablar y expresar lo que sentÃ­a dentro, comenzÃ³ a pensar en lo raro que era para Ã©l, estar viviendo esa situaciÃ³n.  
  
El, James Potter, el mejor de los hombres de Hogwarts, el mejor partido para cualquier chica, el mas envidiado por los buscadores de los equipos contrarios,el mÃ¡s apuesto y galÃ¡n del mundo.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo una chica podÃ­a resistirese a Ã©l?Â¿CÃ³mo no se daba cuenta lo tonta que estaba siendo al negarse a caer rendida a sus pies?  
  
Todas las chicas me aman!!Â¿PorquÃ© ella no?.  
  
DecidiÃ³ dejar de pensar y decir algo antes de que Evans terminara de humillarlo por completo.  
  
-CÃ¡llate Evans!!-dijo James  
  
-TÃº no me haces callar Potter!!-replicÃ³ Lily  
  
-Chicos, basta, nos meteremos en problemas-dijo Peter desde un costado.  
  
-Shhhhh! Peter!-dijo Sirius.  
  
-De verdad, ya tendrÃ­amos que estar en el castillo, se enojaran con nosotros, quitaran puntos para Griffindor y nos darÃ¡n detenciÃ³n!!!!- volviÃ³ a decir Peter.  
  
-Es verdad- admitiÃ³ Remus-TendrÃ­amos que ir volviendo!!  
  
-No nos movemos de acÃ¡, hasta que Evans me pida perdÃ³n!-dijo James casi gritando.  
  
-Yo no me voy a disculpar contigo!-gritÃ³ Lily- TÃº me pediste que dijera lo insoportable que eres.  
  
Diciendo Ã©sto, Lily, diÃ³ media vuelta y se fue con paso seguro hacia el castillo.  
  
Tratando de olvidar a ese estÃºpido de Potter, al que tanto odiba, pero por el que morÃ­a de amor.  
  
-Dices eso porque estÃ¡s celosa!!!- dijo James cuando reaccionÃ³.  
  
-A quÃ© te refiÃ©res?- dijo Lily dando media vuelta.- Celosa de quÃ©?  
  
-VÃ¡mos!!-dijo James con su mejor tono de burla.  
  
-Celosa de quÃ©!! Dilo??  
  
-EstÃ¡s celosa de todas las chicas las cuales salieron conmigo!!!!!-le gritÃ³ James.  
  
-De quÃ© demonios hablas?-dijo Lily.  
  
-Te mueres de amor por mÃ­, pero sÃ¡bes que nunca lo corresponderÃ©!Porque............  
  
James no pensaba que en realidad ella estubiera muerta de amor por Ã©l, pero querÃ­a decir algo para defenderse, y para que Lily supiera que con Ã©l no se juega!!  
  
Dentro de su mente pasaron todos los momentos en los que ella lo insultÃ³, y se sintiÃ³ aÃºn mÃ¡s enojado.  
  
BuscÃ³ las peores y mÃ¡s hirientes palabras que pudiera encontrar para destruirla completamente.  
  
-Porque eres la chica mÃ¡s fea que vÃ­ en mi vida!!!!- gritÃ³ James.  
  
Lily no podÃ­a creer lo que escuchaba. Dentro de ella, algo se hacÃ­a aÃ±icos. Pero no sabÃ­a que era. No sabÃ­a que hacer, ni que responder.Se sentÃ­a completamente vacÃ­a.  
  
Toda esa valentÃ­a, se habÃ­a esfumado. Su primer amor le estaba rompiÃ©ndo el corazÃ³n.  
  
En ese momento supo lo que se habÃ­a roto dentro de ella.  
  
Era su pobre corazÃ³n, que no pudo evitar rajarse y romperse por completo, al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
  
-*-*-*-*-**--*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*--*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-**--**-  
  
Esta historia volverÃ¡ a continuar!!................................  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que estÃ©n esperando ansiosos el prÃ³ximo cÃ¡pitulo!!  
  
Por favor dejen review!!!!!!!! Please!!!  
  
*Usako: gracias!! AcÃ¡ tenÃ©s el 2 cap.  
  
*Lina:ya sÃ© que James no tiene ojos verdes......... pero........me gusta mÃ¡s con ojos verdes!!! jajaja!! y....Â¿Que querÃ©s decir con:explicar las cosas un poco mÃ¡s  
  
Gracias por dejar R!!  
  
*Ginny:Graciasss!!! Le puse muchos POTTER. Jajajajaj!!  
  
*Leia:Thanks! Como te diste cuenta que era cerebro y que queria conquistar al mundo??.Sorry, Ã©ste cap. tambiÃ©n es cortito!  
  
Besos y gracias tambiÃ©n a todos los que lo leyeron y no dejaron R!  
  
Slythy!! 


	3. Peleas

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba corriendo desconsolada hacia el castillo. Sin nada que en verdad le importace en la vida. Lo que mÃ¡s habÃ­a deseado este Ãºltimo tiempo, por lo que tanto habÃ­a sufrido en secreto, se estaba esfumando.Como las hojas que se lleva el viento. Todos los sentimientos ocultos que sentÃ­a por James, estaban desapareciendo. QuerÃ­a retenerlos, pero no podÃ­a. Estaba muy herida. SentÃ­a cada parte de su cuerpo, cada cÃ©lula, retorcerse de dolor. No podÃ­a pensar en nada.  
  
CorriÃ³, y corriÃ³ hasta que llegÃ³ hasta la entrada de su casa (Griffindor). Tratando de ocultar los sollozos, dijo rÃ¡pidamente:  
  
-Luz de Luna.  
  
DespuÃ©s se fue a su habitaciÃ³n, donde comenzÃ³ a llorar, acostada en su cama.  
  
Luego de unos minutos en silencio, los merodeadores se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo, sin direijirse la palabra. Ninguno podÃ­a creer lo que habÃ­a pasado. Nunca nadie habÃ­a visto a Lily llorar y ponerse de esa manera.  
  
Casi llegando al castillo, se cortÃ³ de pronto el silencio.  
  
-QuÃ© diablos dijiste, James?-gritÃ³ Remus.  
  
No podÃ­a creer lo que habÃ­a dicho su amigo, simplemente no podÃ­a.No se explicaba como podÃ­a estar asÃ­ de ciego, para decirle a Lily, que era la chica mÃ¡s fea que habÃ­a visto!!  
  
Lupin, dijo Ã©sto rÃ¡pidamente y casi gritando. QuerÃ­a soltar toda esa Ã­ra que llevaba dentro. Deseaba decirle a James, lo poco hombre que habÃ­a sido, al tratar asÃ­ a una chica, a su chica, a su Lily!  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores se pararon en seco.  
  
-QuÃ©?- dijo James aturdido.  
  
TodavÃ­a no se habÃ­a dado cuenta el daÃ±o que le habÃ­a causado a Lily. Estaba tremendamente enojado con ella, porque le habÃ­a dicho todas esas cosas, pero tambiÃ©n tenÃ­a una disimulada sonrisa porque mal o bien habÃ­a ganado la batalla.  
  
-CÃ³mo pudiste decirle eso?? Eres un idiota!!- gritÃ³ Remus.  
  
-TÃº no me llamas idiota!!- recriminÃ³ James.  
  
-Te digo, solamente lo que eres! Lily tiene razÃ³n en lo que dijo!-volviÃ³ a decir.  
  
-A tÃ­, porque te gusta la estÃºpida esa!-dijo James.  
  
-Ya me has canzado!!!!!-dijo Remus.  
  
Sin pensarlo mÃ¡s, se tirÃ³ sobre James y empezÃ³ a golpearlo. Cuando Cornamenta reaccionÃ³ y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, tambiÃ©n comenzÃ³ a hacerlo.  
  
Sirius y Peter estaban atÃ³nitos a un costado sin poder creer lo que veÃ­an.  
  
Remus golpeaba a James en la cara, mientras el otro intentaba ahorcarlo.  
  
-Pa....Ay!! pag..a.rÃ¡s... l..lo...que...dij...iste..!!!!-dijo LunÃ¡tico, casi sin aire.  
  
-TÃº......(bummm!! Lupin golpeÃ³ su pomulo)Auch! TambiÃ©n lo harÃ¡s-dijo James.  
  
-Esperen chicos!!! Basta!! SepÃ¡rense!!!- dijo Sirius reaccionando.  
  
-SÃ­, nos meteremos en problemas.....-comenzÃ³ a decir Peter.  
  
-Deja de decir eso y ayÃºdame a separarlos!!!!-dijo Canuto, sujetando a James.  
  
Luego de muchos forcejeos, lograron que dejaran de pelearse.  
  
Remus, tenÃ­a el cuello morado, la cara cortada a ambos lados y varios moretones por el resto del cuerpo. James, era el mÃ¡s afectado.TerminÃ³ con el labio roto, el ojo morado, un corte espantoso en el pÃ³mulo y la narÃ­z sangrando.  
  
-Para que aprendas a no meterte con Lily!!- gritÃ³ Lupin.  
  
-Ya vas a ver!!!!- dijo james.  
  
DespuÃ©s de decir Ã©sto, dio media vuelta y se dirigiÃ³ al castillo, que tan sÃ³lo estaba a unos metros.  
  
El resto de los merodeadores lo siguiÃ³ con la vista y luego ellos tambiÃ©n se dirigieron allÃ­, nuevamente en silencio.  
  
James, se curÃ³ como pudo las herÃ­das, y luego se acostÃ³ en su cama(cerrando la pesada cortina roja) y se puso a leer. No hizo caso cuando escuchÃ³ entrar, al resto de sus amigos, estaba muy enojado con ellos.Luego de unos momentos escuchÃ³:  
  
-No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir-dijo Remus.  
  
-Voy a hacer lo mÃ­smo-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n- afirmÃ³ Peter.  
  
DespuÃ©s de cinco minutos reinaba el silencio en la habitaciÃ³n. James ya no podÃ­a leer, entonces se puso a pensar en lo que habÃ­a pasado hoy.  
  
SabÃ­a que habÃ­a estado mal, y que aunque ella lo hubiera insultado, Ã©l deberÃ­a haberlo aceptado, sin quejarse, ya que lo que dijo era la pura verdad. Lily tenÃ­a razÃ³n.  
  
Era la peor persona del mundo!  
  
CÃ³mo pudo estar tan ciego todo Ã©ste tiempo? CÃ³mo no se dio cuenta de lo insoportable que era?.  
  
PÃ¡seandose con todas esas chicas, a las que luego dejaba por cualquier razÃ³n........  
  
- Lo siento, Emma; ya no quiero salir mÃ¡s con vos!  
  
- Pero..........por quÃ©??-dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lÃ¡grimas.  
  
-Mmmmmm, no lo sÃ©. Solo eso!!!   
  
James siguiÃ³ pensando mucho tiempo, y llegÃ³ a la conclusiÃ³n que maÃ±ana se despertarÃ­a a la maÃ±ana, muy temprano, para disculparse con ella.  
  
Ya le dolÃ­a la cabeza de tanto estar pensando, y tambiÃ©n de todos los golpes que le habÃ­a dado Remus.  
  
-Eso!!!- se dijo a sÃ­ mismo. Tengo que disculparme con Remus.  
  
CorriÃ³ las cortinas de su cama y se dirijiÃ³, hacia la de su amigo.  
  
LunÃ¡tico estaba profundamente dormido. James decidiÃ³ no despertarlo, se lo dirÃ­a maÃ±ana.  
  
Antes de irse nuevamente a su cama, fue a cerrar la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, pero algo lo detuvo; un ruido que provenÃ­a de abajo pero no sabÃ­a que era.  
  
Se acercÃ³ mÃ¡s a la puerta y escuchÃ³ que alguien lloraba.  
  
Sin pensarlo, agarrÃ³ su bata y bajÃ³. Fue lentamente hacia el sillÃ³n, y mirÃ³ por arriba del respaldo.  
  
No podÃ­a creer lo que veÃ­a. Era Lily. Estaba hecha un ovillo y lloraba como una niÃ±a.  
  
A James se le vino el mundo abajo. SabÃ­a que Ã©l habÃ­a causado ese llanto, nuevamente  
  
-**-*--*-**--*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esta historia volverÃ¡ a continuar por tercera vez..........................................  
  
*Ginny: graciass de nuevo!! Me dÃ¡s mucho Ã¡nimo!!  
  
*Cali-Chan:no veÃ­a Ranma,asique nose...Jajaja!! Fui la Ãºnica que se acordÃ³ de ellos.Y si no hubieran tenÃ­do ese momento de intimidad....Â¿a quien amarÃ­amos ahora?;.)  
  
*Lucia:gracias! para que no mueras....... el 3 cap.  
  
*Esmeralda:para vos tambiÃ©n acÃ¡ va el 3!!  
  
*Leia: para mi amiga!! me alegra que te haya gustado!!!!!  
  
*Dolphin:para que te diviertas en este cap puse peleas y ahora..........Â¿reconciliaciÃ³n?  
  
para eso a esperar el 4 cap!!  
  
*Lina:este cap. no es muy bueno, el prÃ³ximo sera mucho mejor!!!!!!!  
  
*Noriko:gracias, por todos los elogios:-))!  
  
*Usako:jajajaja!! soy cerebro y ...... voy a conquistar el mundo!!!!!  
  
Besos!!  
  
Slythy! 


	4. Nuevas amistades.

Se quedó unos instantes pensativo. Sentía que algo realmente había cambiado dentro de él. No era el mismo James que hace un par de horas. Se sentía distinto.  
  
Veía la vida de otra forma, no era todo tan superficial como antes. No todo eran las chicas, el dinero, el quidditch (aunque para eso era realmente genial). Quería cambiar todo, o casi todo. Empezar una nueva etapa de su vida, junto con sus amigos. Mañana mismo comenza.....  
  
-Potter!!!!!- dijo Lily entre sollozos.  
  
La voz de Lily hizo volver a la realidad a James. La chica lo miraba hecha un ovillo desde el sillón y con los ojos rojos y la cara toda mojada de tanto llorar.  
  
-Ev..Evans- dijo James, todavía sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- A qué has venido? A seguir burlándote de mí? Vete, déjame sóla.-al terminar de decir esto dos gruesas lágrimas volvieron a cruzar el rostro de la chica pelirroja.  
  
-Yo sólo vine...porque....porque....escuche que alguien lloraba y quería saber quien era- dijo James .  
  
-Ya viste quien era, ahora vete!!  
  
-Evans..Lily, por favor perdóname, no quise decirte eso.  
  
-Sí, pero lo dijiste!- Lily recordó ese instante, y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, mitad por verguenza y mitad por odio.  
  
-De verdad, no pienso eso de vos.  
  
Al decir eso James rodeó el sillón y se sentó junto a Lily, que lo miraba suplicante para que siguiera hablando y le dijera que realmente el no pensaba que ella era la ¨ chica más fea que había visto¨.  
  
Se acomodó junto a ella, y le tomo una mano temblorosa.  
  
-Por favor, perdóname. Hay veces que no puedo controlar mi tremenda boca.- dijo James, agarrando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y tendiéndole su pañuelo.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Lily secamente al aceptar su pañuelo.  
  
-Vamos, no puedo verte llorar!! Ya me disculpé, sabes que no es verdad lo que he dicho.  
  
-No lloro por eso- dijo Lily.  
  
-Entonces.... que pasa?- preguntó Cornamenta y recibió una mirada de desconfianza, por parte de Lily- Puédes contármelo.- dijo.  
  
-Lo que sucede.... es que.. cuando vinieron a interrumpirme, o mejor dicho viniste tú a molestarme....  
  
-Yo no....- interrumpió James  
  
-Déjame continuar, por favor-pidió la chica- estaba yo leyendo, luego de todo lo que pasó me fui corriendo y no agarré mi libro...- los ojos de Lily volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y escondió su cara entre sus manos.  
  
-Oh!-dijo James, no entendía que tanto valor podía tener ese libro. Lily seguramente lo notó porque agregó una explicaión.  
  
-Ese libro, es muy importante para mí. Demasiado. Me lo leía mi tía, cuando yo era chica. Cada vez que me sentía mal, estaba aburrida, o me pasaba algo, ella me leía ese libro, y me olvidaba de todo. Hace varios años atrás, yo tendría siete u ocho, mi tía enfermó, era algo terminante. Antes de morir, ella tomó mi mano y me dijo que guardara ese libro, y que cada vez que me sintiera mal, lo leyera y ella estaría conmigo.- cuando terminó de decir esto Lily ahogó un suspiro de resignación.  
  
-Entiendo-dijo Cornamenta.  
  
-No puedo dejar que se pierda- dijo la chica.  
  
-No lo harás- dijo James mostrando una sonrisa.  
  
-A no...... ¿y cómo lo recuperaré?. Si salgo a estas horas a caminar por los pasillos de seguro me toparé con el selador y me pondrá un castigo y no quiero ni imaginar si me ven en los terrenos de afuera.-dijo Lily.  
  
-No te verán, mejor dicho no nos verán!- dijo James haciéndose el misterioso.  
  
-Jajaja!! Perdona si me río, pero ¿como haremos?. ¿ Mataremos a los prefectos, profesores y al selador?-dijo Lily en tono de burla.  
  
-No, no haremos nada de eso. Esperame acá.  
  
Dicho ésto, James se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia las escaleras y luego hacia su habitación. Lily lo observó marcharse, todabía no entendía lo que iban a hacer.  
  
Mientras esperaba el regreso de James, Lily se puso a pensar.  
  
No sabía si perdonar a James, la había hecho sentir muy mal, pero ahora se había retractado de lo que había dicho.  
  
-Listo!!- dijo Cornamenta, volviendo a tomar asiento al lado de ella.  
  
-¿Qué escondes?- preguntó Lily, viendo que James tenía algo oculto detrás de su espalda.  
  
-La solución para recuperar tu libro.  
  
-Si?! ¿Y qué es?  
  
-Mmmmmm, hagamos un trato. Yo te muestro lo que es, y te acompaño a recuperar tu libro con dos condiciones- dijo James.  
  
-Ja! Ya tenías que poner algo a cambio no ? Ok. ¿Cuáles?  
  
- Pff....Que no digas a nadie de la existencia de este objeto y que me perdones.  
  
-Está bien.- dijo Lily después de pensarlo, no mucho.  
  
-Mira- dijo James, mostrándole un género de tela transparente y plateado- esto es una capa para hacerse invisible, me la ha regalado mi padre.   
  
-Guau! Bueno, que esperamos? Vamos!- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-No, espera. Aún están haciendo su recorrido los prefectos. Iremos en 20 minutos  
  
más o menos. Cuando todos estén acostados.- dijo James.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Sigues enfadada?- preguntó James luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
-No, creo.  
  
-Vamos! No podemos ser amigos?  
  
-Jajajaaa!!! Amigos, Lilian Evans y James Potter?!-dijo Lily  
  
-Porqué no?   
  
-Está bien. Podemos intentarlo.  
  
-Ermmm........Bueno..este...hablemos de algo.- dijo James incómodo por el silencio.  
  
-Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- dijo Lily acercándose hacia James.  
  
-Qué? Ahh! Un pequeño incidente-   
  
-Quién te lo ha hecho? El novio de una de las tantas chicas con las que andas?-   
  
-Ibamos a ser amigos no?-dijo James perdiendo la pasiencia.  
  
-Bueno, bueno. Y?  
  
-Discutimos con Remus.  
  
-Qué le hiciste a Remus??!!- dijo Lily levantando la voz.  
  
-Hey! Cuánto interés! Se puede saber porqué?  
  
-Qué? Qué? Interés? No, no es eso. Y que sucedió?- dijo Lily   
  
-El me hizo entrar en razones, sobre lo que te había dicho. Yo estaba muy enfadado y..........-  
  
-Mmmm, entiendo.- dijo Lily, al ver que James no sabía como decirlo.  
  
-Debo decir, que yo fui el más afectado.  
  
-Pobre Remus, el solo quería defenderme.  
  
-Y todabía, no se porque.- dijo Cornamenta.  
  
-Este.....Hey! que mal te has curado, sin duda se infectaran las heridas, si no las limpias pronto.- dijo Lily, para cambiar de tema, seguro que se había sonrojado al pensar que Lupin la había defendido.- Déjame ayudarte, después de todo, tú me ayudarás con mi libro.  
  
-Ufffff...... ¿Nunca dirás: pobre James, es ¨mi amigo¨ y voy a ayudarlo, en vez de: si tú me ayudas, yo sin más remedio tengo que hacerlo.?  
  
-Ok, amigo! Voy a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios.- dijo Lily y se dirijió hacia su cuarto.  
  
-Mujeres..!- dijo James ya cuando Lily se había alejado.  
  
°*°*°*°°**°*°*°°*°**°*°***°°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°**°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°°**°*  
  
Volverá a continuar........  
  
Hey!! No me griten!! Se que es super, hiper, demasiado corto, pero lo publico para que no se olviden de mí. El próximo capítulo va a ser genial, me parece que voy a tener que subir el rating, jejeje!! ;)  
  
ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA MIS AMIGAS MÓNICA Y PAULA.  
  
Irrel: jaja! a mí también me encantaron las peleas!! :)  
  
Leia: Graciasss amiga modelo!!  
  
Cali-chan: jeje! se que es muy corto, pero en vez de hacerlos largos y publicar uno cada dos semanas los hago cortitos y publico dos por semana. :)  
  
NoNa:Gracias! Lo mismo que dije a cali- chan para tí!  
  
Ginny: Jeje! Graciassss!!  
  
Patty: Graciasss!! Acá tenés el cap. 4!  
  
ArWen: Gracias a Tí también.  
  
Lina: Seby va a aparecer para el capítulo 6 creo, pero va a aparecer!!! ;)  
  
Fernanda:Gracias Fer!!  
  
Beshosshhhh!!! Slythy! 


	5. Sera amor?

Mientras esperaba a Lily, James, se puso a planear como llegarÃ­an a los terrenos del exterior y como volverÃ­an a entrar sin ser vistos por nadie.  
  
-Mmmm.. tenemos que salir e ir por el pasadizo de la estatua....No! mejor iremos por el corredor de las armaduras. Y despuÃ©s salimos directamente hacia afuera Â¡Claro!.- decÃ­a James para sÃ­ mismo, si alguien lo hubiera escuchado habrÃ­a dicho que estaba loco.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© tardadrÃ¡ tanto? - se preguntaba James.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas.  
  
-Hay!! Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre!!- gritaba Lily en medio de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Â¿A quiÃ©n le importa, Evans? CÃ¡llate y deja dormir!!- decÃ­a Lucy, a la que no le simpatizaba para nada Lily.  
  
-Shh! CÃ¡llate! DÃ©jala en paz!- la defendiÃ³ Marie.  
  
-Ufff....... dos locas!!!- rezongÃ³ Lucy.  
  
Marie, se levantÃ³ de la cama, se dirigiÃ³ hacia donde estaba Lily, la tomÃ³ por el brazo y las dos se encerraron en el baÃ±o.  
  
-Ya estÃ¡ asÃ­ podemos hablar tranquilas! Ya no soporto lo estÃºpida que es Lucy! Â¿QuiÃ©n se cree que es?- dijo Marie.  
  
-Mmm? QuÃ©?  
  
-QuÃ© pasa Lily, estÃ¡s en otro siglo o quÃ©?  
  
-Marie, tÃº eres mi Ãºnica amiga aquÃ­ y la mÃ¡s inteligente.  
  
-Lo sÃ©.- dijo divertida  
  
-Shh! De veras!  
  
-QuÃ© sucede?  
  
-Desde hace un par de dÃ­as....erm...o semanas, me dÃ­ cuenta, va no sÃ© creo, que.....  
  
-Vamos, mujer!  
  
-Me gusta Potter- confesÃ³ Lily.  
  
-QUÃ‰??????!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Pueden callarse ustedes dos!!!!!! MaÃ±ana mismo me quejarÃ© con la profesora Mc. Gonagall!!- protestÃ³ Lucy desde dentro de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Shh! o Lucy nos matarÃ¡!- dijo Lily.  
  
-CÃ³mo puede ser, CÃ³mo sucediÃ³???!!!! QuizÃ¡s estemos a tiemepo de lavarte el cerebro y de que te olvides de toda esta estupidÃ©z!.  
  
-En verdad, creo que me gusta James.  
  
-No lo puedo creer!! Te contagiaron todas esas chirusas arrastradas!!  
  
-Marie, no hay tiempo para discutir eso ahora.  
  
-Por quÃ©?  
  
-James me estÃ¡ esperando abajo.-dijo Lily media avergonzada.  
  
-QuÃ©? No vallas a hacer ninguina estupidÃ©z Lily! AsÃ­ son James y Sirius te envuelven solo para...para....  
  
-No es eso !!! Mal pensada!!- la cortÃ³ cuando se diÃ³ cuenta de lo que querÃ­a decir.  
  
-Entonces?  
  
-Bueno es una historia larga, pero tratarÃ© de resumirla...- Lily empezÃ³ a relatar la historia desde aquel dÃ­a en la sala comÃºn donde escribÃ­a en su diario hasta lo que reciÃ©n habÃ­a sucedido allÃ­ abajo.  
  
-Remus y James pelearon por TÃ­!!  
  
-Bueno, en realidad sÃ­. Pero no fue una pelea romÃ¡ntica.- repuso Lily.  
  
-Pero fue una pelea y eso basta!  
  
-Ok! Pero ahora que hago?.  
  
-Pues, ve a buscar tu libro y hagas lo que hagas no des indicios de que te gusta!  
  
-SÃ­, tienes razÃ³n.  
  
-Pero dÃ©jame arreglarte el pelo! AsÃ­ ve lo quÃ© se pierde!! Jejeee!!  
  
-Jaja! ok!  
  
Luego de cinco minutos, de peines, desenredantes y evillas, Lily estuvo lista!  
  
-Hey! espera dÃ©jame ponerte un poco de rubor!- dijo Marie  
  
-No!!! Estoy tardando mucho!!!  
  
-Ok! ApÃºrate! MaÃ±ana me cuÃ©ntas!!- se despidiÃ³ Marie.  
  
-Casi lo olvido! El maletÃ­n de emergencias!- Lily lo agarrÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente del estante del baÃ±o y saliÃ³ corriendo escaleras abajo.  
  
-Ermm.....- Lily hizo notar su precencia abajo luego de 40 minutos de retraso.  
  
-James?- volviÃ³ a reprtir.  
  
Al ver que Cornamenta no le contestaba, vordeÃ³ el respaldo del sillÃ³n y se encontrÃ³ con un chico profundamente dormido y con una revista entre sus manos. Se sentÃ³ junto a Ã©l y le samarreÃ³ con suabidad el hombro.  
  
-James, despierta.  
  
-Ermm..?- dijo James .  
  
-Te has quedado dormido!- le explicÃ³ Lily- Tenemos que ir a buscar mi libro!  
  
-Por quÃ© has tardado tanto?- dijo James sin abrir los ojos.  
  
-Este......mm..no encontraba el maletÃ­n.  
  
-Ahh!-dijo desperesÃ¡ndose y mirando a Lily.  
  
-Bueno, dÃ©jame curarte y luego nos vamos.  
  
-Pero que no me duela mucho, eh?  
  
-Ok!. Cierra los ojos, sino no puedo.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien.  
  
James cerrÃ³ los ojos y dejÃ³ que Lily empezara a curar todas las heridas.  
  
Era hermoso sentir la suabe piel de ella rozando la suya.  
  
ViÃ³ como tomaba un pedazo de algodÃ³n y lo mojaba en una lÃ­quido muggle, luego volviÃ³ a cerrar los ojos y........  
  
-Ay!!!!!! Arde!!!! SÃ¡camelo!!!!!- gritaba Cornamenta.  
  
-Hey! QuÃ© cobarde que eres!- le dijo Lily empezÃ¡ndole a soplar el ojo.  
  
James viÃ³ como el rostro de ella se acercaba a el de Ã©l.  
  
Esa piel blanca con un toque de color que le daban las pecas que tenÃ­a sobre la narÃ­z, esos ojos verdes brillantes en los que daba ganas hundirese, su pelo rojo como el fuego, que estaba sujeto a una col..........  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te hiciste en el pelo?  
  
-Yo? Erm.... Nada!  
  
-Si antes tenÃ­as el pelo suelto!- dijo James.  
  
-Ah! Me lo atÃ© cuando fui a buscar el maletÃ­n.- dijo Lily sonrojada.  
  
-Me gusta mÃ¡s como te queda suelto!  
  
-SÃ­, a mÃ­ tambiÃ©n- dijo Lily, mientras pensaba como le gritarÃ­a a Marie al dÃ­a siguiente.  
  
Luego de un largo rato de trabajar en su ojo, pasar a su pÃ³mulo, al que le tuvo que poner una venda porque estaba terrible! y arreglar la lastimadura de su narÃ­z, finalmente pasÃ³ a la Ãºltima que era la de su labio.  
  
-Ya casi termino!- dijo Lily.  
  
-Ermm? QuÃ©?- dijo reaccionando James, se habÃ­a quedado embobado viendo a Lily.  
  
-Nada! QuÃ©date quieto!.  
  
Lily se arrodillÃ³ en el piso, y acercÃ³ aÃºn mÃ¡s su cara a la cara de Cornamenta.  
  
James sentÃ­a la respiraciÃ³n de ella sobre su boca y respiraba muy ondamente para poder llenar su cuerpo del olor a flores que despedÃ­a el pelo de ella.  
  
Lily estaba en su nube. No podÃ­a creer que debajo de las llemas de sus dedos se encontraba la irresistible boca de James. Ahora que lo miraba mÃ¡s de cerca se daba cuenta de lo perfecto que era.  
  
James volviÃ³ a fijarse en ella. Â¿A caso le gustaba?. No!. Se habÃ­a prometido a sÃ­ mismo, no lastimar a mÃ¡s chicas. Pero sentÃ­a que con Lily era diferente, aunque siempre que empezaba una relaciÃ³n decÃ­a que iba a ser diferente y siempre terminaba igual, con una chica diferente todos los dÃ­as.  
  
Su mente le decÃ­a que no, pero Lily era muy linda. Se fue acercando poco a poco y...  
  
-Listo!- dijo Lily.  
  
-.......Gracias- dijo James haciendo equilibrio, puesto que casi se cae para adelante cuando Lily se parÃ³.  
  
-De nada. Vamos?  
  
-SÃ­. La capa..la capa- decÃ­a Cornamenta mientras la buscaba.  
  
-AllÃ­ estÃ¡!- le seÃ±alÃ³ la chica.  
  
-Listo! Vamos!  
  
Los dos se pusieron debajo de la capa. James iba adelante y Lily detrÃ¡s de Ã©l agarrada por su espalda. Luego de acomodarse bien, Cornamenta dijo:  
  
-Luces de colores.  
  
y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-**-  
  
TatÃ¡n!! ContinuarÃ¡.............  
  
Ok! Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. Como los Ãºltimos capÃ­tulos fueron una asco y demasiados cortos, les voy a dar a elegir como quieren que lo termine!  
  
AsÃ­ es! Es el primer fic interactivo! (Uy? que es eso?)  
  
Ahora cuando dejen el review (mÃ¡s vale que dejen review o los mato a todos) pongan con quien quieren que se queden las siguientes personas:  
  
*Remy  
  
*Sirius  
  
*Severus  
  
*Peter  
  
*Marie  
  
Ejemm...... sÃ© que no me gusta mucho el slash, pero no me voy a negar a hacer un Sirius Remus si me lo piden Â¬.Â¬U  
  
Para las fanas de Severus, va a aparecer en dos capÃ­tulos mÃ¡s!  
  
En el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo voy a responder a los q dejen review, es que ahora estoy medio apurada ^.^  
  
Les mando besos!!!  
  
Slythy! 


	6. Dificultades en el camino

Estaban por uno de los pasillos, no habÃ­an caminado mucho. Lily se agarraba fuertemente a la cintura de James y Ã©ste apretaba su espalda contra su pecho.  
  
James iba decidido, pero ella titubeaba al dar cada paso.  
  
Lily tenÃ­a mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si los encontraban bagando a esas horas por el colegio, asique se decidiÃ³ y hablÃ³:  
  
-James....-dijo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te sucede?.  
  
-EstÃ¡s seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?.  
  
-TÃº no?-James se parÃ³ en seco al decir esto.  
  
-SÃ­, sÃ­.- dijo Lily y agregÃ³ un ...-creo-casi inaudible.  
  
Ya habÃ­an avanzado otro trecho de su recorrido cuando escucharon unas voces.  
  
-Severus, vamos. TÃº sabes tan bien como yo que eso serÃ­a fabuloso.-dijo una voz la que parecÃ­a pertenecer a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-SÃ­, pero........no estoy seguro. Es muy complicado.- repuso Ã©ste.  
  
-Lily, no hagas ruido. Quiero escuchar que estÃ¡n tramando.-dijo James.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien.-respondiÃ³ Lily en un susurro.  
  
James fue caminando hacia atrÃ¡s, para poder ocultarse detrÃ¡s de una armadura vieja, muy cerca de donde se encontraban Lucius y Severus.  
  
Lily quedÃ³ atrapada entre la pared y la espalda de James.  
  
ApollÃ³ su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ã©ste para poder escuchar mejor, pero sus planes, fueron cambiados inmediatamente. El perfume y la suabidad de la piel de Ã©l, la transportaron a otro mundo. AcercÃ³ su mejilla hacia su cuello y sintiÃ³ como un calor se apoderaba de ella, cuando las dos partes se tocaron. James tambiÃ©n sintiÃ³ un cosquilleo por dentro, y volteÃ³ la cabeza hacia ella.  
  
Sus caras quedaron a unos centÃ­metros de distancia.  
  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos, unos instantes y luego, lentamente fueron acercando sus caras. Lily sentÃ­a como su corazÃ³n latÃ­a violentamente dentro suyo, y como gradualmente sus mejillas se iban tornando de un rojo subido.  
  
A James, le faltaba el aire, y sentÃ­a un nerviosismo, que nunca habÃ­a experimentado antes. Sus bocas estaban casi unidas, sÃ³lo faltaba un milÃ­metro, pero.........  
  
-...............Potter, Potter,Potter!!!!!. Odio ese nombre. Ya me las pagarÃ¡!!- dijo Lucius.  
  
James diÃ³ un respingo y separÃ³ su cara de la de Lily rÃ¡pidamente. Se quedÃ³ unos instantes mirando hacia donde estaban, esperando que dijeran algo mÃ¡s, pero se habÃ­a hecho un silencio. DespuÃ©s de un par de minutos volviÃ³ a girarse hacia ella.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© dijeron?- preguntÃ³.  
  
-No,.... no.....escuchÃ© bien.-se disculpÃ³ Lily, que todabÃ­a estaba atontada.  
  
-Malditos Slytherins! Â¿QuÃ© estarÃ¡n planeando?-dijo Cornamenta.  
  
La chica pelirroja se encogiÃ³ de hombros y negÃ³ con la cabeza.  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero tener problemas- dijo Malfoy.  
  
-SÃ­, vÃ¡mos.- dijo Severus.  
  
Sin decir mÃ¡s los dos chicos, caminaron por el pasillo, murmurando alguna palabra de vez en cuando y luego giraron hacia la derecha y se perdieron de la vista.  
  
-Â¿VÃ¡mos?- dijo James despuÃ©s de un rato.  
  
-SÃ­, vÃ¡mos.- afirmÃ³.  
  
Ellos, tambiÃ©n se pusieron en marcha, para buscar el libro. Caminaron un buen rato, el que se les hizo eterno, ya que Lily no sabÃ­a donde poner sus manos.  
  
Estas razaban las piernas de James constantemente, provocando una incÃ³moda reacciÃ³n por parte de los dos. De repente James se detiene, toma los brazos de Lily y los pasa por su cintura, luego volvieron a emprender su camino.  
  
RÃ¡pidamente llegaron hasta la puerta principal del castillo.  
  
Antes de abrirla, James se voltea y mira a Lily, pidiÃ©ndole su autorizaciÃ³n, a la que ella responde afirmativamente.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-**-*-  
  
ContinuarÃ¡.................................................................. .............  
  
Buaaaa! Es corto y un ascoooo!!! El amor me nublÃ³ el cerebro!!! PerdÃ³n!!!!!  
  
El prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo va a ser mejor, se los prometo!!  
  
Supongo que en el capÃ­tulo ocho ya va a haber un Severus/Lily y mÃ¡s adelante un..........jejejej, sorpresa!!!  
  
Graciass a toda la gente que me dejÃ³ review en el cap. pasado y en el nuevo fic *LA NIÃ'ERA* (jjejeje, paso propaganda ;) ).  
  
PerdÃ³n por las faltillas de ortograÃ­a, pero escribo los capÃ­tulos en un dÃ­a y ni los leo yo misma, porque no tengo tiempo ^.^  
  
PD:SIN REVIEWS NO ESCRIBO EL PRÃ"XIMO CAPÃ 


	7. El encuentro con el libro y con...

Caminaron por el exterior del castillo un buen rato, pasaron por el lago, por el sauce boxeador, por la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid, el guardabosques, y por fin llegaron al Ã¡rbol donde vieron un pequeÃ±o libro.  
  
-SÃ­, lo encontramos!- dijo Lily, en un tono de voz muy alto.  
  
Acto seguido, se desprendiÃ³ de la capa, y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ã©ste.  
  
-Espera Lily!!- dijo James.  
  
El saliÃ³ corriendo detrÃ¡s de ella.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n anda ahÃ­?- dijo Hagrid, saliendo de una pequeÃ±a choza, para averiguar quien era el dueÃ±o de esa voz.  
  
-Lily!! EstÃ¡s loca!! Ven acÃ¡!- dijo James agarrandola por el brazo y haciÃ©ndola meter debajo de la capa.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n anda ahÃ­?- volviÃ³ a repetir.- MÃ¡s vale que se identifiquen o llamarÃ© al director  
  
-No te muevas, no digas nada, o nos meterÃ¡s en problemas.- dijo Cornamenta, caminando cuidadosamente, hacia el Ã¡rbol donde se encontraba el tan preciado libro.  
  
-Muy bien! TendrÃ© que buscarlos yo mismo!- dicho esto Hagrid, comenzo a buscar con un farol, entre medio de los Ã¡rboles.  
  
-Viene para acÃ¡!! QuÃ© haremos?!!- dijo Lily en un susurro temeroso.  
  
-Vamos detrÃ¡s de ese arbusto, pronto!- diciendo esto se dirigieron hacia allÃ­.  
  
James se colocÃ³ detrÃ¡s de Lily y los dos se agacharon, para esperar que pasara Hagrid. Este pasÃ³ justo por el costado izquierdo de ellos. Luego de un rato, cuando lo vieron alejarse, decidieron, que por fin irÃ­an a buscar ese libro, para poder librarse de esa espantoza pesadilla.  
  
-Bueno, vamos por el libro. Pero no hagas ruido ni salgÃ¡s fuera de la capa.- dijo James.  
  
-Pff...SÃ­, sÃ­.- contestÃ³ Lily. Dadas las instrucciones, se dirigieron bajo el Ã¡rbol.  
  
-Toma- dijo James recogiendo el libro y entregÃ¡ndoselo a la muchacha.  
  
-Gracias, James.- diciendo Ã©sto, lo guardÃ³ dentro de su tÃºnica.  
  
Al levantar la cara, Lily, se encontrÃ³ con los ojos de James y se sonrojÃ³ notablemente.  
  
Los centÃ­metros volvieron a ser escazos entre sus caras; nuevamente un perfume a rosas invadiÃ³ el aire; el calor comenzÃ³ a subir hacia las caras de los dos chicos.  
  
Lily cerrÃ³ los ojos, y se preparÃ³ para unir sus labios, a los de James. Esos labios rosados, que tanto le gustaban. PasÃ³ sus manos por el cuello de Ã©ste, tocando su pelo negro y rebuelto, con una, y aferrÃ¡ndose a su cuello con la otra.  
  
James, se dio cuenta de cuanto la deseaba , y como nuevamente sentÃ­a deseos de besarla; esa sensaciÃ³n que volvÃ­a a experimentar por segunda vÃ©z, ya que la primera habÃ­a sido, en los corredores, cuando casi la besa . Sus brazos, tomaron la cintura de Lily. El tambiÃ©n cerrÃ³ los ojos y empezÃ³ a acercar su cara a la de ella. Antes de que sus bocas, estÃ©n casi unidas, los dos pudieron sentir, el calor que emitÃ­an los labios del otro. James, sin esperar mÃ¡s, adelantÃ³ su cara, y la besÃ³.  
  
Lily abriÃ³ los ojos, en el momento de la uniÃ³n, nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a besarlo, pronto sus pensamientos, fueron deshechados, y comenzÃ³ a disfrutar de ese fantÃ¡stico momento, al igual que lo hizo Ã©l.  
  
A cada momento, el beso se hacÃ­a mÃ¡s salvaje. James apretÃ³ lo mÃ¡s que pudo el cuerpo de ella, contra el suyo. Sus lenguas exploraban velÃ³zmente cada parte de la boca del otro y empezaron a escucharse leves gemidos, que se intencificaban, segÃºn la intensidad del beso.  
  
-E...espera James.- dijo ella entre jadeos.  
  
-Que....que pa..sa?- respondiÃ³ Ã©l, de la misma forma.  
  
-QuÃ© es ese...ruido?.  
  
-Mmm, no...no sÃ©.  
  
Lily, ni siquiera respondiÃ³ sÃ³lo siguiÃ³ besÃ¡ndolo. El beso se fue haciendo menos intenso y mÃ¡s romÃ¡ntico.  
  
-Potter!!!!!!!! No puedo creerlo!!!!!- dijo Lily.  
  
Ella habÃ­a caÃ­do al suelo y tenÃ­a a James arriba. Las manos de Ã©l, se habÃ­an deslizado, un poco mÃ¡s abajo de sus caderas.  
  
-Shhhh!! Lily!! Yo no quise, es que...-empezÃ³ a disculparse.  
  
-Es que nada!!! Eres un imbÃ©cil!!!.  
  
-Yo no te he empujado. Bueno en realidad sÃ­, pero ese perro me empujo primero a mÃ­.- James seÃ±alÃ³ a Fang, el perro de Hagrid que se encontraba a unos metros y mirando hacia donde ellos se encontraban.  
  
-Ahhh....bueno, discÃºlpame. Pero podrÃ­as sacar ahora, tus manos de ese lugar, y quitarte de arriba mÃ­o?- preguntÃ³.  
  
-Emmmm..?-  
  
Jamsie se habÃ­a quedado embobado arriba de ella, sintiendo sus cuerpos unidos, pegados uno con otro, sus respiraciones agitadas.....  
  
-Que te levantÃ©s!!!-  
  
-Ah! Si claro! Perdona.  
  
El se levantÃ³ del allÃ­, teniendo cuidado de que la capa, no se corriera de lugar, y dejara visibles sus cuerpos. Luego, tomÃ³ delicadamente la mano de ella, y la ayudÃ³ a incorporarse.  
  
-Gracias- dijo la chica pelirroja.  
  
-Tienes el libro, no?  
  
-Jeje, claro!  
  
-Es mejor que nos vallamos, antes de que nos vea alguien. Fang y Hagrid, todavÃ­a estÃ¡n recorriendo los terrenos del colegio.- dijo James.  
  
-SÃ­, vamos.  
  
Luego, de un largo trecho de camino, ya estaban casi a la entrada del castillo.  
  
No habian sido vistos por nadie. Antes de entrar James se detiene.  
  
-Lily?  
  
-SÃ­.  
  
-Puedo pedirte una cosa?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-QuerÃ­a saber.......si...ermm...  
  
-SÃ­, James, dime.  
  
-Si querrÃ­as....................  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Pufff!!! TerminÃ© el capÃ­tulo siete!!! PensÃ© que nunca lo iba a terminar!!!  
  
Bueno...este...que tengo para decirles?? Muchas cosas, bueno empecemos..  
  
Para las chicuelas, que me preguntan cuantos capÃ­tulos va a tener esta history, realmente no lo sÃ©, jeje.  
  
Otra cosa, como verÃ¡n, este capi, tuvo un poco mÃ¡s de cosita de cositas, ustedes me entienden no??? ;). Lo que querÃ­a decirles es que por favor me pongan en los reviews, si prefieren que suba el rating, que lo deje igual, o que lo baje totalmente. Esto, niÃ±as, queda a decisiÃ³n de ustedes.  
  
Ahora me voy a dedicar a responder los reviews, tan lindos que me estuvieron dejando, pero que por falta de tiempo no pude responder en los capis anteriores:  
  
*Liza: jejej, estoy esperando, que adivinÃ©s mi nombre.  
  
*NoNa: jeje, me vas a matar!! perdÃ³n por la demora!!! este cap tambien es lindo corto o es feo corto?  
  
*Aliencita: graciasss!! vos siempre me levantÃ¡s el autoestima!! Te cuento: la sorpresa no es slash, va a haber un Lily Severus pero mÃ¡sssssssss adelante, James no estÃ¡ sufriendo mucho, pero mÃ¡s adelante se morirÃ¡ del sufrimiento(metaforicamente, ^.^),  
  
y para que veas que soy buena, fuiste la primera persona que supo que el cap estaba por publicarse. Graciass!! Besos!!  
  
*Alpha: graciassss trilliza!!! Que emociÃ³n lo del domingo!! espero las fotos!! AcÃ¡ tenÃ©s el capitulÃ­n, espero q te guste. Mandale un beso a mi cuÃ±ado.  
  
*Samantha: graciasss!! acÃ¡ tenes el capi 7!! Espero que te guste!  
  
*Sofia: gracias por lo q decis, pero la pareja de s/l, va a ir seguramente, no va a ser una historia muy larga, pero si muy.......jeje...sorpresa!!  
  
*Melliza: hola trillicita!! Me alegra que te haya gustado!! Aca tenes el capi 7! Besos para mi otro cuÃ±adito!  
  
*Arwen: gracias por todos lo que decÃ­s!! me pongo colorada!! jeje  
  
*Nienor: graciasssss!! capi 7 para vos tb!!  
  
*Aiwe p.b: un besazo, real, real, para vos!! jijijijiji...  
  
*Eowyn of rohan: grachiassss!!!! Me encanta tu fic!!!!!  
  
*Diel: capi 7 para vos!!! espero q te guste....  
  
*Celeste: Graciassssssssssssssssss........beso  
  
*Honguito: graciass!! me llegÃ³ la inspiracion, no se si para mal o para bien!!  
  
Y gracias a toda la gente que me alienta por msn!!! jajajajajajajajajajajajajja!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besotesonecitos para todasssssss!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Slythy!  
  
ARGENTINA SUPER CAMPEÃ"N MUNDIAL 2002!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Respuestas Equivocadas

-Si querrÃ­a....- repitiÃ³ Lily, alentÃ¡ndolo para que siguiera.  
  
-Ermm...bueno...  
  
Lily ya se lo podÃ­a imaginar. James, pidiÃ©ndole que sea su novia, de rodillas enfrente suyo. Ella primero se harÃ­a desear un poco, pero luego dirÃ­a que sÃ­, serÃ­an felices, los dos se amarÃ­an, tendrÃ­an hijos, muchos hijos, se casarÃ­an al terminar sÃ©ptimo aÃ±o....  
  
-Si querrÃ­as.........olvidar todo lo que pasÃ³ antes- dijo James, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lily.  
  
-Eh?!  
  
-Que olvidaras todo lo que paso antes en el Ã¡rbol......  
  
-...eempsÃ­..claro.- dijo ella con una falsa y tristÃ­sima media sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Ah, que bueno,......va a ser lo mejor- agregÃ³.  
  
-PorquÃ©? PorquÃ© va a ser lo mejor?  
  
-Porque...-James agachÃ³ la mirada.- Va a ser lo mejor.....  
  
Cornamenta se limitÃ³ a responder lo mismo, no la querÃ­a mirar a la cara. El habÃ­a sentido algo cuando la besÃ³, algo que nunca habÃ­a sentido antes, pero no querÃ­a lastimarla, eso serÃ­a lo Ãºltimo que harÃ­a. PreferÃ­a ser amigo de ella, y estar siempre a su lado, en vez de ser su novio y herirla. Aunque no lo harÃ­a intencionalmente.  
  
-VÃ¡mos.- volviÃ³ a hablar James.  
  
-SÃ­.- dijo ella, aguantando las lÃ¡grimas y con la cabeza gacha, para que Ã©l, no la viera.  
  
En todo lo que durÃ³ el camino, Lily, se la pasÃ³ pensando en lo que habÃ­a sucedido.  
  
James la besÃ³, y despuÃ©s le dijo que se olvidara de Ã©l, de todo lo que habÃ­a pasado.  
  
La habÃ­a usado, habÃ­a jugado con ella, como con todas las otras chicas.  
  
James, no habÃ­a cambiado, era todo una mentira. James Potter, nunca cambiarÃ­a, y ella nunca lo perdonarÃ­a por eso.  
  
Entraron al castillo, pasaron por varios corredores, subieron un par de escaleras, pero despuÃ©s de todo, llegaron nuevamente a la sala comÃºn de Griffindor. Por suerte, los prefectos y profesores estaban todos durmiendo.  
  
-Bueno...- dijo James, una vez dentro de la sala.  
  
-Bueno.....gracias..  
  
-No, no tienes que agradecerme nada.  
  
-SÃ­, si tengo...  
  
-Lily, por favor, estÃ¡ bien.  
  
-Bueno, gracias igualmente.  
  
-Jeje, de nada.  
  
-Me voy a dormir.- dijo ella.  
  
-Eh..si yo tambiÃ©n.  
  
-Chau.  
  
-Chau, hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
Cada uno fue por su lado, James confundido por todo lo que habÃ­a pasado esa extraÃ±a noche, extraÃ±Ã­sima noche; y Lily pensando en lo estÃºpida que habÃ­a sido, por caer en las redes de Potter. Marie se lo habÃ­a dicho antes de salir, se lo dijo bien claro:Â´Â´no le demuestres que te gustaÂ´Â´, pero ella no le hizo caso, Â¿porquÃ© era tan terca?.  
  
Lily entrÃ³ en su habitaciÃ³n, esperando que su amiga estÃ© despierta para poder hablar, pero ella estaba completamente dormida, asique ella tambiÃ©n se acostÃ³ y tratÃ³ de dormir......  
  
James abriÃ³ la puerta, todo estaba en silencio, sus amigos estaban profundamente dormidos. Se puso su pijama y se metiÃ³ en la cama, pero no pudo dormirse, ya que en su cabeza habÃ­a una cosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo......lo que habÃ­a pasado con Lily.  
  
DespuÃ©s de pensar mucho, se quedÃ³ dormido....  
  
Al otro dÃ­a en el Gran SalÃ³n, todos desayunaban, como de costumbre, con el conocido ruido de voces de fondo. Los Merodeadores, ocupaban su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa de Griffindor y sÃ³lo uno de ellos se dio vuelta para saludar a la chica que pasÃ³ a su lado y se sentÃ³ unos lugares despÃºes que ellos.....Remus.  
  
-Hola, Lily- dijo Lupin.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Sin decir mÃ¡s ella se sentÃ³, y dejÃ³ a un Remus muy preocupado, ya que no estaba en el rostro de la chica, su acostumbrada sonrisa.  
  
-Chicos....chicos.....Les pido un momento de silencio por favor.- la voz de Dumbledore, resonÃ³ en todo el salÃ³n.  
  
-Quiero comunicarles dos cosas, asique requiero su atenciÃ³n, sÃ³lo por unos instantes, luego, podrÃ¡n seguir con sus charlas.  
  
Lo primero que voy a comunicarles, es que en el prÃ³ximo partido de quidditch, va a haber una modificaciÃ³n.  
  
En el salÃ³n, se escucharon varios murmullos.  
  
-Silencio, alumnos.......Bueno, como decÃ­a antes, el prÃ³ximo partido iba a ser Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, pero como la buscadora de ese equipo ha sufrido un pequeÃ±o accidente, se cambiarÃ¡ y serÃ¡ un Slytherin-Griffindor.  
  
La habitaciÃ³n estallÃ³ en silvidos, los de Slytherin estaban en contra, porque sabÃ­an que iban a perder, siempre lo hacÃ­an, cuando jugaban contra los leones. En cambio el resto de las casas estaba a favor, Griffindor, porque sabÃ­a que la victoria era de ellos, y las otras dos, porque los partidos entre esas dos casas, eran los mÃ¡s emocionantes.  
  
-Bueno, bueno......silencio....silencio......- Dumbledore, volviÃ³ a llamar la atenciÃ³n de los alumnos.  
  
-La segunda cosa que quiero comunicarles, es que se harÃ¡ un baile, despuÃ©s de el partido, para festejar la victoria del ganador, aunque no sea la final de quidditch.  
  
Asique muchachos, elijan sus parejas, el partido se juega en tres semanas.  
  
Ahora sÃ­, pueden seguir con sus actividades.- Dumbledore terminÃ³ su discurso y el salÃ³n vovliÃ³ a llenarse de voces.  
  
-Guauu!!!! Un baile!- dijo Sirius.  
  
-SÃ­, no se a cual voy a elegir de todas esas chicas- dijo Peter.  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajaj- Remus y Sirius estallaron en risas.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasÃ³? Â¿QuÃ© pasÃ³?- pregunto Peter.  
  
-Jaja vos....pretendes salir con algunas de esas chicas...jajajaj- sirius se descostillaba de la risa y se apollaba en la espalda de James.  
  
-Hey! Jamse, Â¿q pasa? Â¿porque esa cara?  
  
-Mmmm? no nada.  
  
-VÃ¡mos! Va a haber un baile! Vamos a romper corazones!  
  
-Â¿Con quiÃ©n vas a ir James?- preguntÃ³ Lupin.  
  
-No sÃ©.- en lo Ãºnico que pensaba Cornamenta, era en Lily, y en lo que habÃ­a pasado, el sabÃ­a que eso era amor, que no era como con las demÃ¡s, pero no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos.- Vos LunÃ¡tico?  
  
-Mmmm...creo que le preguntarÃ© a Lily.- dijo ruborizÃ¡ndose.  
  
James no tuvo tiempo ni de decir, ni de hacer nada, porque todo el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor se avalanzÃ³ encima de Ã©l, para saber cuando les tocaba entrenar, ya que James era el capitÃ¡n.  
  
Mientras James trataba de calmar a todos sus jugadores, una voz frÃ­a y que arrastraba las sÃ­labas, dijo despacio en su oÃ­do, para que solo Ã©l lo oyera:  
  
-Ya verÃ¡s Potter, nunca vencerÃ¡s a un Slytherin.......  
  
Cuando se dio vuelta, la persona ya se habÃ­a ido, pero supo perfectamente de quien se trataba.....era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **--*-**-*--**--**-*-*-*-*-  
  
Holitassss!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulillo!  
  
Es mÃ¡s largo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, van a tener novedades en un tiempito mÃ¡s del fic La niÃ±era, es que ahora no estoy muy inspirada para escribirlo.  
  
No se pierdan el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo, porque va a estar superrrrr emocionante!!!  
  
Va a esta la venganza de Lucius, Lo que pasa ente Remus-Lily-James, y ......sorpresa!  
  
Ahora contesto todos los reviews:  
  
*NoNa: jejes, gracias, etse es mÃ¡s largo, espero que te guste. Nos se si Hagrid y fang estaban, para mÃ­ sÃ­, porque Hagrid es medio viejo, va no sÃ©, jeje. Te mando besosss.  
  
*Liza: no, me llamo Eufrasia, no adivinaste, jejejeje. Si, me llamo Anto, con dos l Â¿como sabÃ©s?. Besunis  
  
*Sofia: acÃ¡ tenÃ©s el capi, es mÃ¡s larguito y ya sabÃ©s que el muy malo de James no le pidiÃ³ a Lily, lo que todos esperaban ;). Besines  
  
*Melliza: holaaa!! tanto tiempo q no hablamos!!! aca tenes el capi!!! espero poder hablar con uds!! Besotess!!  
  
*Diel: holitass, bueno el capi de la niÃ±era como ya dije falta un poco, no mucho, espero que te guste el capi, y no, no lo voy a hacer slash. BesulisLal  
  
*Lalwende: jeje, en el prox. capi, ya llega una pareja para Sirius. Espero q te guste este capi.. Besulines.  
  
*Celeste: mmmm...no, no le dijo eso, fue muy malo!!! jejes espero q aunque no le haya dicho eso, te siga gustando el fic. ^.^. Besuguitos.  
  
*Arwen: graciasss! si te preocupo eso que escuchaste, no sabes como te va a preocupar todo lo que pase en los siguientes capis...Besusirris.  
  
*Gallita: no te preocupÃ©s que va a pasar Â¨algoÂ¨ entre J/L y el rating va a subir, Â¿es a eso a lo que te referÃ­s?. Besulipollis.  
  
*CaMiLa GrAnGeR: ahh!! q suerte q te emocionaste con el beso!!!! jajaja. Besufidos.  
  
*Wendy Dumbledore: ahh!! sos una genia!!!! premio para wendy!!! gracias por todo lo que me dijiste!!! aca ta el capi for you. Besusenrotulus.  
  
*Myrtle: jaja, no era lo q pensabas, no? le pidio una cosa re distinta! espero que te guste el capitulillo. Besulillos.  
  
*Kitty: gracias, acÃ¡ tenes el capi 8, espero que te guste!! Besulinkillios.  
  
*Hermione de Potter: ah! muchias graciass!! espero que te guste el capitulo! y gracias por leer mis historias! te mando un besulincuxlis.  
  
Graciassssss a todasssssss por dejar reviews!!!!  
  
Les mando un hiper besote!!! jeje.  
  
  
  
Slythy!  
  
ARGENTINA CAMPEON MUNDIAL 2002!!!!! 


	9. Potter vs. Malfoy

Los personajes no son míos.............  
  
Capítulo 9:  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*//*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Y? Qué esperamos!? Tenemos que elegir pareja!- dijo Sirius, haciendo sonrisas y muecas a las chicas. -Yo ya elegí a la mía.- comentó Remus con cara de enamorado.  
  
Entonces James dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y se decidió a hacer algo.  
  
-Evans?! Remus estás seguro??- dijo. -Sí, claro. Que pasa James? -No, nada, es que, no se....no me parece..... -Por qué? -Ermmm..er....no, nada....solo que....no me hagas caso  
  
James no se animó a arruinarle la ilusión a uno de sus mejores amigos. No tenía derecho a quitarle su felicidad.  
  
-Estás bien James?- pregunto Remus. -Sí, si, creo que.....te espera...TU chica. -Sí, tenes razón.  
  
Diciendo esto, Moony se dirigió unos asientos más atrás donde se encontraba Lily. Se colocó detrás de ella y suavemente tapó los ojos de la chica con sus manos.  
  
-Quién es?- la pelirroja recorrió las manos y los brazos del chico, pero ella ya sabía quien era. Esa suavidad y dulzura eran inconfundibles.-Remus? -Adivinaste!- dijo este destápandole los ojos y dandole un beso en la mejilla. -Er....emocionante no? Slytherin vs. griffindor?- dijo ella cambiando de tema, al ver que los dos tomaron un color rosado en sus rostros. -...Sí, si, igualmente, tenemos la victoria asegurada, James es el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos.  
  
Al sentir ese nombre, la sonrisa de la cara de Lily desapareció. Un sentimiento extraño apareció en ella. Odio, por todo lo que le hizo sufrir, pero el amor que sentía por él, era mpás fuerte que todo.  
  
-Sí, vamos a ganar.- dijo la pelirroja, tratando de cambiar su cara. -Pasa algo? -No, no. Este, tenemos una clase, es mejor que vayamos llendo. No? -Sí, si....Lily.. -Qué? -Quería saber si....querrías...ir al baile conmigo? -..mernmsa....- valbuceó un montón de cosas intelegibles, no sabía que decir. Remus era el mejor amigo de Jamsie y el era..........nadie. Por más que quisiera, ella no era nada para él, y por eso tenía que olvidarlo. Después de todo, Remsy, era el único que la trataba como una dama, y en definitiva el único que la saludaba. -Lily, yo...está bien, no quería que te sintieras mal.....perd.. -Remus, si quiero ir con vos. -.....De verdad? -Claro, me encantaría.- aunque me hubiera gustado ir con James. -Bueno, este.....tenemos una clase. Vamos?- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo. -Vamos!- y tomándolo por el brazo se dirigieron hacia allí.  
  
Caminaron por los pasillos juntos y riendo, pero a mitad de camino, algo cortó su charla.  
  
-Bueno, bueno.........miren quien tenemos acá....- dijo Malfoy cortándole el paso, junto a sus guardaespaldas y junto con Severus.- El enfermo de Lupin y la sangre sucia... -Callate Malfoy!- dijo Moony, poniéndose delante de Lily. -No estorbés Lupin!- y con un movimiento de la varita, hizo volar a Remus por los aires. -Remus!!- gritó la chica, y trató de ir a buscarlo, pero una vez más, Lucius se interpuso. -No vas a ningún lado, hermosa!- dijo Malfoy, acercando peligrosamente su cara a la de Lily y tomándola por un brazo. -Soltame! -Antes de eso, tenemos que aclarar varias cosas  
  
Las palabras de Lucius fueron interrumpidas, por una voz que hizo temblar las piernas de Lily.  
  
-Soltala Malfoy!- dijo James Potter detrás de él. -Nadie te llamó Potter, no te metás en esto! -Si te metes con Lily, te estás metiendo conmigo.  
  
No sólo James, se sorprendió cuando estas palabras salieron de su boca, Lily también se sorprendió al escucharlas. James, se sonrojó y bajó la vista, pero rápidamemte volvió a su pelea con Malfoy.  
  
-Expelliarmus!- gritó Prongs y de inmediato Malfoy calló desarmado.  
  
Antes de que Lily se fuera de allí Lucius le dijo en un susurro:  
  
-No te librarás de mi...Lily...  
  
Lily se giró para verlo, pero escuchó que Remus y James la llamaban desde la otra punta del paillo; entonces se dirigió hacia ellos.  
  
-Remus!! Estás bien?? -Sí, Lily, no te preocupés! Que te hizo ese estúpido de Malfoy??- -No, nada, no te preocupés- y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida. -Ermm...- dijo Prongs, que observaba esa escena desde el costado.- Yo me voy, los veo en la clase. -James!- dijo Lily -Si? -Gracias..... -De nada.  
  
Diciendo esto, se fue hacia la clase de pociones, con la mirada gacha. Unos minutos después, Remus y Lily, también se dirigieron hacia allí.  
  
-Doble pociones con Slytherin- pensó ella mientras caminaba junto a Moony.- Qué estará tramando Malfoy?  
  
Entre estos pensamientos, llegaron a las mazamorras.  
  
-LLegan tarde- dijo el profesor. -Sí, disculpe- dijo Remus. -20 puntos menos para Griffindor,........por cada uno.  
  
Luego de la sentencia del profesor, los dos chicos, se acomodaron en dos lugares libres, detrás de James y Sirius. Lily recorrió con la mirada el lugar, y se encontró con alguien que también la miraba de una forma muy extraña.........Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-***-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Melliza: hola trilliza!! ya sabés que los capis los hago cortos, perdón por la tardanza. Mil besitos! *Tomoyodaidouji: gracias!! me alegro que te guste! y si, tenés rzzón, Drakito está muy bueno!! Beshosh! *Celeste: bueno me alegra mucho que te siga gustando! y no solo el baile va a ser emocionante también el...........(jeje suspenso) Besos! *Ammy: gracias! muchias gracias! los caps me salen cortos, no soy muy buena en esto, jeje. Espero que te guste, besosss!! *Kitty: gracias! bueno, la niñera está muy estancado, pero voy a tratar de seguirlo, besitos! *Lalwende: gracias!! Aguenten los Merodeadores!! *Maika Yugi: aca ta el noveno capitulo! beshish! *Diel: gracias, y comí frutas y verduras, jejeje, espero q t guste!. *Nireen: sorry por la tardanza!!! pero al fin y al cabo, aca ta el capi! *Cinthya: no enloquezcás!! aca ta el capi! *Liza: dejá de dejarme con la intriga!!! decimelo de una vez!!!!! *Liza again: estas loca! pero si, ese es mi fic! ;) *Daniela: amiga!! ok, voy a llamar a Remus de una forma más tierna. Seguí tu fic!! es genial!!  
  
Sin más me despido de ustedes, esperando que dejen más reviews.  
  
Aunque no ganamos el mundial, quiero decir que el Bati fue lo mejor y que Verón es un vendido!!!! Andate con los ingleses, cagón!!!!!  
  
(Sorry, fue un momento de locura)  
  
Besitos a todos!!! Si quieren agrégenme a su msn, mi mail es: slythy@hotmail.com ;)  
  
Sorry, se que el capítulo es demasiado corto, pero...algo es algo....no?? jejje  
  
  
  
Slythy! 


End file.
